


Zero Gravity

by grovestep



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Mates, Omega Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Outer Space, Soulmates, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Werewolves in Space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grovestep/pseuds/grovestep
Summary: Intergalactic mates were thought to be a myth.Until Gabriel Reyes is pulled ever-upward, to the stars.ORWerewolf soulmates. In space.-Based on a universe lovingly crafted by siriuslyyellow.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Zero Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> A thank you to @siriuslyyellow for allowing me to write a fic based on the one they wrote for me "To The Stars, Then." Which I highly recommend. 
> 
> Did you know, space supposedly smells like welded metal, burned meat, and in some cases, rum and raspberries.

The dizzying smell of the ether above. The acrid smell of dying stars, of cosmic bodies being flung through the depths of space. The sweet tang of alien fruit being plucked from a tree no human had ever seen before. 

These were the smells Gabriel associated with his mate. 

Like all lycanthropes, from the time he hit puberty, he knew what his mate smelled like, and the innermost core of his being felt drawn to them at every waking moment. He remembered the night he woke in a cold sweat, his senses awash with scents he couldn’t fathom and the undeniable sensation of being beckoned upward. At the time, he didn’t understand what it meant. He thought his mate simply lived at a higher altitude, but after years of travel in the military, venturing to the highest peaks in the world, it became increasingly obvious to Gabriel.

His mate wasn’t on Earth at all.

His mate was somewhere out there, in the stars. 

For most of his life, it felt like a curse. Any mission into the mountains drove his instincts crazy. It was the closest he could be to his mate. Every fiber of his being wanted to leap into the sky just to feel one inch closer to the one he was destined to be with. Eventually, his commander stopped assigning him to high altitude missions. Gabriel came to accept the fact that he may never meet his mate. That he might die an unbonded Alpha, a pitiful soul that other lycanthropes tried to ignore. It was an uneasy reality many refused to accept. Your mate could die before you meet, they might be on the opposite side of the Earth with no means to get to you, they could, apparently, be of a different world entirely. 

Gabriel refused to die unbonded. 

\--

The Gibraltar Pack’s village was nestled at the base of a mountain range. 

Gabriel sought them out for this reason. He went through all the necessary paperwork to become an official pack member. He practiced the appropriate rites, he sparred with the required low-ranking members, he earned his place among their ranks through the stroke of a pen and the gnash of teeth. He settled into a house that was farther up the mountains than the rest of the village. He went to bed every night looking up at the stars through a glass pane he had installed above his bed. He welcomed the ever-present feeling of soaring that made a home in his chest since he moved here. His heart was happy that he was this close to his mate, even if they were still lightyears away. 

Gabe sat around a campfire with some of his packmates. Many of them were bonded, but many more were still searching for their mates. The pack loved to camp out on the mountainside in the warm season and Gabriel cherished an excuse to go higher up the mountain. His eyes lingered on the stars as his pack chattered on about their soulmates. It was a popular topic among unbonded Alphas and Omegas. 

“She smells like fresh baked bread and jam,” Riley said as he poked at their fire with a long stick. He closed his eyes and inhaled with a smile on his lips. “Maybe she’s a baker. Man, I’ll get so fat.”

“Mine smells like grease and the tinge of gasoline,” Olivia said. Several of the others grimaced at the thought. She shrugged and gave a grin. “You get used to it. I think she’s a mechanic.” She rested her chin in the palm of her hand and let out a dreamy sigh. She looked at Gabriel and quirked an eyebrow. “What about yours, Reyes? You’ve been with us for six months and you’ve never once joined in.”

Gabe kept his eyes on the stars for a moment before he met Olivia’s gaze. She cocked her head to the side. It was an innocent question. Everyone talked about their mates. Everyone but Gabriel. He rubbed the back of his neck as every set of eyes around the fire were suddenly trained on him. He didn’t know why he felt so embarrassed to admit it. It was like speaking it aloud made it all too real, all too impossible. Mates on different planets were fairy tales.

Except it was his reality. 

“I dunno,” Gabe said with a sigh. “I’m not sure you want to know.”

“Of course we want to know!” Lena said. She wrapped her arm around Emily’s waist and grinned. “You had to hear me talk your ear off about Emily ‘till I met her, it’s only fair that you get to talk ours off about yours, too.” Emily blushed and gave Lena a quick kiss on the cheek. 

Gabe hesitated as he looked around at all of his inquisitive packmates. He chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment before his eyes flicked back up to the stars as he took a deep breath. “He smells like stardust. Like cooked meat I’ve never tasted and exotic fruits I don’t know the names of. Some days he smells like burning ozone and what I can only describe as rum and raspberries.” Gabe closed his eyes and tried to picture his mate, somewhere on a distant planet, looking out at the stars and longing for him. 

His packmates were silent. When he opened his eyes, they all stared at him with confusion. Lena was the only one that grinned, her eyes filled with wonder. 

“Gabriel!” she said as she bounced up from her seat. “Your mate is in space!” 

Gabe’s shoulders slumped and he scrubbed his face with his hands. “You don’t have to shout it to the world, Lena,” he groaned. 

“Dude,” Olvia said with a grimace, “that sucks.” 

“No,” Gabriel said as he looked back up at his pack, “no, it’s one of the best feelings in the world. I used to think it sucked. It’s like I’m constantly being pulled upward. My heart feels like it’s in zero gravity. If I feel like this when we’re lightyears apart, can you imagine what it will be like when we’re together?” 

Lena clutched a hand over her heart and pouted her bottom lip. “Gabriel, that is the most romantic thing I have ever heard.” 

Olivia rolled her eyes. “I didn’t think you had that in you, old man.”

“I’m not old,” Gabriel said and crossed his arms. 

Olivia waved her hand and smirked. “Yea, yea, whatever you say. How do you plan on finding him when you get up there? Space is, like, _huge._ ”

“Same way every other werewolf finds theirs,” Gabe said with a shrug, “by following my instinct.”

And right now, his instinct shouted for him to take to the sky, to fly amongst the stars, to leave Earth behind. 

To find his mate hidden in the unfathomable reaches of the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Riley is just a random character thrown in there, not actually a canon Overwatch character in case anyone was wondering.


End file.
